


Broken Once - Broken No More

by Ace_Dragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha! Angela, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta's are not like your traditional ones, Brief mention of self-experimentation, Child abuse (flashabck), Everyone has fangs, F/F, Fluff, Fuck Overwatch Timeline, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Moira, Omega! Moira, Other, Panick Attack, So Much Softness, Soft Angela, Soft Moira, Sorry y'all this is gonna be a smut-free ABO fic, alpha angela, ptsd episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Dragon/pseuds/Ace_Dragon
Summary: Was there such a thing as organized chaos? What if chaos was really organized and the organization was really chaotic? If such a thing were true it would perfectly describe the state of the lab that belonged to Moira O'Deorain. That was, until Angela came along the organized it.Moira was not pleased.Things didn't go to plan.Moira will discover something about Angela that she never realized; that is, that she is in fact one of the sweetest people Moira has ever met.Was it possible Angela was only that sweet to her and no one else?Surely not.She must be imagining it.Right?
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with... another fic, this was made during the days my internet was out. Its only 3 chapters and 2 are already done so it won't take long! I also have the next chapter for "My Unparalleled Obsession" half way done so a update should come to that soon as well.
> 
> Warning for flashbacks to verbal child abuse, PTSD episode, panic attack, and SO MUCH fluff you will see fluff for days. Fluff comes in chapter three. 
> 
> No smut I promise, safe for teens keeping in mind the trigger warnings above ^.
> 
> Nontraditional ABO dynamics, Beta's are not basically humans but rather in between alphas and omegas. They have a calming scent, make great packmates and are often the ones keeping the peace between the two extremes. Moira is indeed transwoman in this fanfiction, however she is an omega. She was born an omega male and transitioned to omega female just wanna clarify in case the primary/secondary gender stuff is confusing there.

Was there such a thing as organized chaos? What if chaos was really organized and the organization was really chaotic? If such a thing were true it would perfectly describe the state of the lab that belonged to Moira O'Deorain. The Irishwoman had a way with the chaos, it wasn't truly unorganized even if it appeared such, it was her own level of complex organization that was such a way as to allow her to know exactly where everything was. She loved it, worked in it, was even rather proud of it really. She liked the fact that no one else knew how this system worked, to them it looked messy but to her... she knew better. It was a small, maybe even petty thing but it gave her pride. One of the many people who did not understand this aspect of her lab was Doctor Angela Ziegler of Overwatch. 

Granted Angela had her own way of organizing that was much... prettier perhaps, on the outside. But Moira was confident it wasn't as nearly as good as her method. Moira was eager to get to her lab early this morning, she had slept rather well last night - a rare occurrence mind you - but she wanted to get to her lab and lock herself in as soon as possible. She was in no mood for the company of any kind and didn't want someone to come in and take up her time before she could say no. She sent a note to Morrison that she only wanted to be interrupted if absolutely necessary. When he complained she reluctantly provided her reason and he was quick to agree with her and leave her be. It annoyed her that she had to reveal why - couldn't he just take her word? 

A memory flashed in her mind, no, no of course not.   
Commander Morrison hated her, she was almost sure of it. He had walked in on her in the middle of an experiment on Commander Gabriel and hated her ever since. Gabriel had managed to calm him down, twisting off some lie about having a virus and asking for Moira to intervene so he could still lead the mission coming up. It was a terrible lie but Jack was none the wiser and the Irishwoman wasn't about to reveal the details of her experiment on Gabriel. No, certainly not - she would get kicked out in a heartbeat if Morrison knew. 

She sighed rubbing the spot between her eyes as a long-clawed hand took out her ID and ran it through the scanner on her door. Ever since that incident, the Commander hated her, what a shame really but he was only one of many. When Moira opened the door she immediately turned around the locked it shut, letting out a quiet breath of relief as soon as she heard the sound of the locking mechanism. 

"Moira?" 

She jumped like a startled cat, a hiss escaping her mouth as she twirled around. Making the blonde doctor flinch away from her at the sudden action. 

_**"Angela! Don't! Do! That!"** _She growled, but slowly relaxed with a sigh, left hand pressed to her chest to feel the pounding of her heart against her rib cage. 

Angela raised her hands up in mock surrender, a small amused smile playing on her face. "Sorry Doctor, next time I won't say _your name_ since you seem so afraid of it." She teased her slipping by Moira to go pick up some papers she left on the Redhead's desk. The way Angela moved about was always like a dance - elegant and beautiful in every way, just like her. Normally Moira would enjoy the teasing, welcome it, soak it in like a lifeforce in her life. Admire and watch the way the shorter woman moved around whenever she wasn't watching the Irishwoman. But not today, no today Moira wanted to be alone. 

"Why are you here? I have much work to do." She said snappily at the Swiss woman, turning to glare into her back. 

Angela rolled her eyes, not facing Moira "I came by to drop these off the latest reports on my nanite research since you practically begged for a copy, Moira. Remember?" She looked annoyed turning to face Moira cocking a hip one, one hand resting on the said hip as the other held out the papers. Eyebrow raised, her expression said it all; are you losing your memory? It was a mix of concern and teasing and made the geneticist's gut do a twist. She sighed softly letting some of her guard down and showing just how tired she felt, taking the papers from Angela. In this close proximity, Moira inhaled deeply without thinking and her nose suddenly filled with the Swiss woman's Alpha scent. She stepped back to create some space her head seeming to spin.

Angela was usually pretty good about putting on scent blockers, people were always antsy around Alpha Doctors. Moira wondered if she knew that she had no scent blockers today, did she forget? _Should I tell her?_ She didn't realize how long she had zoned out her mind whirling until fingers snapped in front of her face making her blink, slowly returning to the real world. 

"- Moira are you even listening to me?!" Blue eyes glared at her, how was it possible she looked so cute when she was angry? 

Moira stared at her, there was no way she was about to admit that Angela's scent had distracted her so much. No, she could not admit that, instead, she waved a hand dismissively. "Its been a long morning Angela, what is it you want from me?" She asked, setting the papers Angela had given her down on the desk. 

"I said I had one of the bots come in here and reorganize this mess of a lab for you! I couldn't find ANYTHING when I came in this morning! How am I suppose to work on this project with you when you can't even put things back where they go-" 

_**"YOU WHAT?!"** _The words left her lips unfiltered before she could stop herself, the raising of her voice made Angela flinch back in surprise. Moira inwardly cringed, this is why she wanted to be left _alone!_ She wasn't ready to deal with people today, her emotions were unhinged and touchy. She just wanted to be left alone but no one would give her the space she needed. And now, her perfect organized lab was a mess and she would have to fix everything! Why would Angela help herself to her stuff like that? _Does she think she's helping me? Is she trying to be nice?_

"Ziegler..." She said the Swisswoman's last name with an Irish accent filtering in through her gritted teeth from anger. "Do not help yourself to my stuff without my consent, my lab was perfectly organized the way I wanted it. I do not need your help, now please leave me alone to do my research I will look over the papers you gave me, and send you an email about it later. _Now; get out._ " She growled at her, slamming the papers down on her desk and shaking everything that was there. Her short fangs just peeking out from her lips as she glared daggers at the Swiss woman. 

Moira could smell the shift in Angela; first, the look of hurt that crossed her face, a look the Irishwoman hated seeing especially knowing she had caused it. Follow by the shift in her scent, from sweet and comforting to bitter and sour as hurt turned into anger. Angela let out a growl of her own, "then you can work on the project alone if you want! See if I care to help you next time Moira!" She said pressing a finger into the Redhead's chest with each word her own Alpha fangs showing in her anger. The smell washed over the Irishwoman and it took all her willpower not to break right there and apologize. The knife of regret dug deep into her chest but she simply turned away and ignored the Blonde woman. 

The sound of the door slamming shut behind her rang in her ears. 

_Great job Moira, just wonderful, what a way to make her swoon for you!_

She sighed flopping into her rolly chair with a heavy sigh, sliding over to her laptop she pulled up a calendar and counted the days. 

Another sigh left her lips. 

_______________

Angela was furious as she returned to her lab, stomping down the halls with heavy steps. Everyone avoided getting in her way and for once she didn't mind. How dare she! Speak to her like that! Who did that woman think she was? The Alpha growled throwing her door open and slamming it behind her with force, coming face to face with a silver and green faceplate; Genji. There was an awkward, pregnant, pause as she took in a deep breath to calm the raging storm inside her. Thankful that Genji held little to no scent as in this moment she just needed a breath of fresh air to clear her head. Once she finished her deep breath the cyborg finally spoke up. 

".... rough morning?" His mechanical voice filtered through, a slight tilt of his head to one side. A cold but comforting hand laid on her shoulder and Angela found herself relaxing into it. 

"You could say that," she sighed "sorry Genji- how can I help you?" She asked, glancing him up and down she noticed he was leaning rather heavily on his left leg. A soft hum left her, "training accident?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Genji made a sheepish shrug, she couldn't see his face but could guess the look on his face was something akin to a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It can wait, Angela, you look stressed, what happened?" He asked. Angela motioned for him to sit down on a free medical bed, pulling over a chair she sat down so she was facing the side of his injured leg. "It won't wait, but I can work and speak at the same time, multitasking is a skill I learned early on Genji." She said with a lightly teasing tone in her voice, but more then that was a heaviness; a sadness. 

Genji of course, being the observant man that he was zoned in on that sadness right away. 

"Its Moria isn't it?" He guessed right on the mark. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, "how-" 

He shrugged "Beta instincts? We're pack people, observant, gotta keep the Alpha's and Omega's in line and all." He removed his mask showing just how comfortable he was around her and smiled playfully at the Swiss Doctor. Her and Genji had grown close since she built him a new body, they were like siblings really. There was nothing romantic about it however, Genji made it clear he only had eyes for Jesse and Angela wasn't interested in patient-doctor relationships. She didn't feel it was healthy and besides, she had her eyes on someone already... as... unlikely as it was that it would turn out. Today was only more proof of that.

"Yes, its Moira again! She's so- so-! MEAN!" She said exasperated as she removed his armor and set it aside, exposing the complex wires of his bionic leg. "I'm helping her out with this project since it involves both our expertise and its been going really good, her lab was a mess though and I couldn't find anything I needed. So I had to organize and cleaned up, I thought she'd be happy about it but she was furious. She was edgy from the moment I walked in and seemed like she wanted me gone ASAP. What did I do to upset her this time? I was trying to help!" She allowed herself to vent to him, letting her emotions get the better of her, Genji took it all though listening and nodding as she spoke. 

Finally, she finished her little rant, and sighed, pulling out some burnt wires from his leg. "How did you do this anyway?" She asked in a more quiet voice. 

"We were doing a fire simulation, it got a little too real I guess, heh." He chuckled quietly smiling sheepishly at her when she sent him a glare. 

"Angela, have you considered that perhaps Moira enjoys her 'messy' lab?" He asked looking at her, seeing the face she made he continued. "As for her being on edge... you seem to assume she is that way because of you. But perhaps it doesn't have anything to do with you, maybe something else has her riled up and you just so happen to be there at the wrong moment? It doesn't justify her actions of course - but it might explain them." He said, bionic fingers gripping the edge of the bed when she pulled on a particular wire he grimaced. 

"Sorry!" She apologized, pulling over a box of wires to her side she started to pick out some new ones to replace the burnt ones. It also gave her a moment to ponder on the cyborg's words and carefully consider them. Could Genji be right? Was she assuming this was about her? What if it wasn't? What if Moira was worried over something that had nothing to do with Angela and she just so happen to push her too far too soon? She had never considered that perspective until this moment. It didn't stop her from being angry at Moira but it did make her realize there could be something more then just 'Moira being mean'. A sigh escaped her lips leaning back in her seat to brush strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Maybe... your right... maybe something is bothering her and I just annoyed her at the wrong time." She said thoughtfully, the Swisswoman pulled out the burnt cables and replaced them quickly putting his armour back on. 

Before she could even tell him to test it out Genji was on his metal feet in a second dancing around like a teenager. "Wonderful Angela, thank you so much! Good luck with the Irishwoman yeah?" He smiled at her, taking his facemask and putting it back on. 

Angela huffed and waved him off, "your welcome Genji try not to light yourself on fire this time yes? And... thanks for the talk." She added, squeezing his forearm lightly before turning back to her laptop and filing away some papers. Genji soon left Angela alone to her thoughts.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's gonna hit the fan chapter 2... be ready.


	2. Shattering Reality - What Lies Beneath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: PTSD episode, Panic Attack, mentions of verbal child abuse happen in this chapter. Please be careful and don't read if this is triggering for you. This should be the only dark chapter in this fic, next chapter is very fluff and feels filled. :) 
> 
> Please also be aware that not everyone has the same experiences with PTSD and this is only one perspective on what its like having PTSD. Also a lot of this is made worse by the fact Moira is close to her heat.

Moira felt stressed, she hated that she couldn't get herself to calm down. Looking at the calendar in front of her only made her want to go down and demand Angela for the medication she would not give her. And Moira would not admit to Angela what she feared anyway, no it couldn't be put off as much as she wanted too put it off. As much as she hated it, but she still had time. So she took a deep breath and found some soft music online to play in her lab to ease her mind. She moved away from her computer and over to some beakers with various liquids in them. Letting her thoughts drift as she worked to cautiously mix different chemicals together. "Why did she have to choose today to get in my way? Why can't people just leave me alone when I need it?" A low growl escaped her lips, "I just need to focus on my work and be left alone." She said her anger fading into a quiet sigh "I know she was only trying to help, however... I'm pretty sure I hurt her feelings. I wish she wasn't so sensitive! Me and my big mouth!" She felt bad, remembering the hurt look on Angela's face the way she backed up from her. It made Moira's heartache in a way that most other people didn't, she hardly cared if she hurt anyone else's feelings but Angela? She hated doing that to her. 

She didn't think too deeply about why that was but she needs deep down why.

Moira buried herself in her work, time passed by and she had no sense of it. Going between testing drops of the mixed chemicals on a piece of paper to see how it reacted, to writing notes on her laptop in Irish Gaelic.  
Moira was always very careful not to drop anything - but today she was distracted and nothing was quite where she thought it was. So when she backed up and bumped into a machine that wasn't there before, sending the machine rolling into her desk and shaking all the fragile glass beakers and vials there she felt her heart stop for a terrifying moment. Watching one of the beakers as it shook, she tried to stop it tried to reach for it with a lunge. 

She was too late. 

It shattered on the ground with a loud terrifying sound that seemed to echo in her mind, she didn't feel pain but felt the blood in her hands where she had desperately tried to stop it but instead had put herself in its path. Glass embedded into her arms and hands bleeding down her fingers, she watched the trails of blood with numb blinking eyes. The world around her felt like it had slowed, blurry around the edges life suddenly felt not so real. She had no idea she was fading into a panicked PTSD episode, though she was aware that glass-shattering triggered those old memories in her that she hated so much. 

At this moment she wasn't fully aware though, in a way, yes and in a way no, the thought was there. But grasping the reality of it, it felt like it was drifting off somewhere outside her grasp. The world was spinning, she heard the sounds of loud footsteps followed by yelling and it made the memory all too real. 

_She was trembling as she stood there frozen in shock, looking at the once beautiful vase now shattered on the ground in a million pieces. In a way it reflected how she felt, shattered, broken beyond repair. The yelling never stopped but she was trying to zone out, trying not to listen to her father as he screamed over her finger jabbing into her chest and telling her all her wrongs. The fear made her body tremble and her hands shake, but she took it all nodding at everything he said even if it was wrong. She wanted to run, to hide, to escape as he grabbed her roughly and shoved her towards her room._

_"Don't you dare come out until you've washed that floor until your fingers bleed!" He screamed behind her as she ran crying to her room, locking the door and hiding in her closet hoping he wouldn't come to find her._

He was coming for her, she was back in that house in her room the door was shaking as he pounded on it screaming for her to let him on. It was all her fault - she dropped the vase - she broke it, she brought this on herself. But she didn't dare open the door, with shaking hands she found the desk and managed to squeeze her tall lanky frame under it, wrapping her arms around herself knee's up against her chest. She could feel the pain in her arms now and it gave her something to grasp to hold onto reality as the world blurred around her. 

Moira didn't even realize she was crying, sobbing softly "I-I'm sorry...sorry...m-my fault..." she whispered into the empty room. 

_________________________  
The day flew by and Angela was getting ready to pack up, but something made her want to go by Moira's lab before she left. She felt the need to apologize for touching the Irishwoman's things without asking, maybe she had judged her too harshly. Genji had gotten her thinking, surely Moira would be packing up soon herself so it was as good a time as any to stop by. She packed up her things, slung her laptop case over a shoulder, and locked up her lab on the way out. A short walk later brought her to Moira's lab, it was locked, odd.  
She knocked lightly "Moira can I come in?"

There was a sound, like shattering glass followed by a startling noise. 

"Moira?! Are you okay? Moira can I come in?" She knocked louder this time, more worried. There was no answer and she grew even more worried. What was going on? Was Moira hurt? Did something go wrong? Was there an intruder? Why was the door locked? Was she just ignoring Angela to get back at her? Surely not...? Her mind raced and she cursed under her breath in swiss-german and typed in the code to override the lock. She'd explain to Moira how she knew the code later, this could be life-threatening she had to make sure the Redhead was okay! The Alpha threw the door open step inside and setting her laptop case down on the nearest table. 

_"MOIRA?!"_

Nothing, the lab's lights were flickering red there was a strange mix of smells in the air. The first thing she could smell was chemicals that had spilled all over the floor, glass scattered everywhere. And then blood, tangy iron smelling blood that sends a rush of adrenaline into her body. What happened? Where was Moira? She stepped into the lab ignoring the spilled chemical, for now, it was mostly contained to that side of the lab. She could get a crew to come down and clean it up properly later. The concerning part was the blood, she stepped onto some glass "Moira where are you?!" 

She froze at the sound of a whimpered sob, the smell came next... It was stronger then she expected. Sweet with a hint of iron and sweat. Omega. It didn't surprise her per-say she knew Moira was an Omega as much as the Doctor detested that fact. Angela however never treated her any differently for it and Moira had always seemed to appreciate that about the blonde woman. In turn, Moira didn't judge her for being an Alpha Doctor either, mutual respect, they both knew what it was like to have stereotypes pushed on you and neither liked it. 

The Swiss woman turned in the direction of the sound slowly crouching down to peer under the desk. What she saw was startling to her, she gasps in shock "Moira?! What happened?" Angela reached for Moira's hands but the Omega let out threatening hiss fangs flashing as she pushed herself back. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated and the look in her eyes showed she wasn't fully there. It made her heartache for her, what had caused Moira to be so afraid? Is she close to her heat? She smells a bit stronger, perhaps that is affecting her emotions more than normal... that must be why she was so edgy! I'm an idiot, she wants to be alone omega's are always more touchy the week before their heat. _Stupid Angela, I'm a Doctor and I couldn't figure this out? Moira didn't tell me about her heat though..._  
She had no idea what had happened but she knew Moira needed her help, she'd figure out the details later. The Alpha took a deep breath, smelling Moira's fear and confusion thick in the air. She made her voice as soft as possible, just like she did with patients who were freaking out. Many a patient came in with a missing limb or bullet holes all over their bodies panicking and freaking out. Angela knew just how to speak to them to ease their fear as much as she could. 

But this somehow felt... different, a little bit. This was Moira she knew Moira. It was easy when it was someone she didn't know - not that she cared any less but it wasn't affecting her directly. This was different, this was personal and she felt rather concerned for Moira. "Moira it's me... Angela, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that right? Moira?" She spoke as if speaking to a child, reaching a single hand out but not moving closer.   
  


Moira's mismatched eyes blinked at her, "'m...sorry...sorry..I'm sorry...my fault..." She mumbled, something was still off. Angela wasn't even sure Moira could tell it was her yet, or that the scientist knew where she was. She hummed softly tilting her head. "Its okay _älskling_ we all mess up, I've broken plenty of beakers in my lab..." She forced a soft chuckle despite the fact she didn't at all feel like laughing. It was for Moira's sake, hoping to help her calm down. She could see as the Omega's nostrils flared, inhaling Angela's scent. _Did I forget my scent blockers today? Ah well, I was working in the lab all day anyway, only really need it when we get new patients in. I wonder if that's going to make this harder or easier Moira isn't normally one to give in to instincts very easily._

The Swiss woman edged closer, on her knees now which ached from being on the cold tiled floor but she said nothing. Moira seemed to tense a moment, Angela realized she was shaking as she got closer to her. Until a hand finally laid on the Irishwoman's shoulder. She wasn't sure what the redhead had been expecting but when she made contact with her something seemed to break and Moira's cheeks were suddenly covered in tears and the Omega practically barrelled Angela over in her attempt to hug her, to latch onto her as if for dear life. Soft silent sobs shaking her body, Angela let out a startled noise and slowly sat back letting her knee's rest as she stretched her legs out on either side of the crying form. The position was a bit... ah, awkward perhaps but there was nothing on her mind at this moment expect to help Moira. She had never seen the Redhead look so vulnerable before, to cry right in front of her. It was a shocking thing to witness from one who would spend hours arguing and debating, growling in anger when Angela wouldn't come her way. Moira had the fierceness of an Alpha even if her biology didn't match it. And now she was in Angela's arms sobbing and clinging to her. 

It took a few seconds but soon Angela's protective caring instincts kicked in as she wrapped her arms around the shaking form. Rubbing small circles into Moira's back, she hummed a gentle tune into her ear holding her close. "Hey its okay... _älskling_ , you're okay, I'm here. Are you with me Moira? Do you know where you are?" She asked, wanting to see if the Irishwoman was starting to come out of the episode she had. PTSD? Likely, panic disorder too, _hmm, I wonder why she never told me I could have helped her. There's medication to help with these things Moira! You're a Doctor! Unless she's seeing a different Doctor I suppose its possible she doesn't want me to know everything about her personal life. I wish she would trust me more though... maybe that's selfish of me. I don't know._

The fact Moira was clinging onto her probably showed that she trusted her more than either realized. 

\---------------------  
Moira was slowly coming out of the fog of confusion that had hit her, was she in her lab? Or in her closet where she so often hid like a little girl? She wasn't sure, all she knew is she felt great fear. The banging on her lab - bedroom - door grew louder, yelling muffled and inaudible in her ears when all she could hear was the pounding of her heartbeat. The door opened, footsteps came in, came closer ever closer... She whimpered, the punishment was sure to come and she had no way to avoid it. Useless son, useless omega, helpless, weak, frail, weird, you never do enough your not good enough- all these words, hurting words circled in her mind from the past as those footsteps came closer. 

A voice, deceptively soft, Moira blinked and suddenly realized there was a figure in front of her. 

He found her!  
She pressed her back against the closet trying to hide, the closet seemed oddly empty though. The lights were dim and flickering, how much time had passed? She whimpered, a hiss escaping her when a hand reached for her. No! Words of apology spilled from her lips, maybe if she showed how sorry she was. The words would stop, the pain would cease, the fear would go. Her lips didn't seem to want to move properly though, the words muffled and mumbling. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that she might be in some kind of shock or something. It was a fading thought though, all she knew is something was wrong. 

Words were spoken, she waited for the painful hurting words. 

But they didn't come. 

The voice was soft, gentle, Moira found it strange. It was a woman's voice, not that of her Fathers. Mother then? She dared to scent the air, past the thick bitter scent of her fear she could spell Alpha. It wasn't Father's scent though, no something much nicer almost sweet in a way one might expect an Omega to smell. Comforting, protective, strong, familiar. 

Familiar.

Mother was not an Alpha.

So who?

Angela. 

The realization came and with it, the spell on her mind seemed to break.   
The past and the present slowly stopped blurring together as one and she put the pieces together. She was in her lab, under her desk, bleeding with glass in her hand and arm from where she dropped something. A beaker? It shattered and- ah. That was it, it triggered her. She felt great shame wash over her, but despite it, she also felt simply too relieved to care. She wasn't a child anymore, Father wasn't coming to yell at her and throw things around the house. She wasn't going to be punished, and Angela was here trying to help. The shame she felt would surely return later but for now, she just felt it all come crashing down in one moment. 

She broke, the dams fell and tears sprung the look of shock that crossed the Swiss woman's face didn't pass unnoticed by Moira.

She didn't say a word she just pulled herself close to the comforting scent of a familiar alpha and burned her face into Angela's neck and clung to her for dear life. She couldn't stop the tears, the sobbing, she just clung onto Angela. Her strong scent in Moira's nose was oddly calming and eased her fears slowly but surely. The feeling of pure panic faded into exhaustion and numbness. The whole time, Angela just held her whispering comforting things in her ear. Soft hands rubbing her back gently holding her until her sobs quieted into soft sniffles. Neither said anything for a long time. 

"...thank you...I...I am... h-here...yes..." Moira said quietly, her voice was for once, uncertain, and almost shy. 

\-----------------

Angela just pulled back from the embrace slightly to smile down at her. "Of course, are you okay? Your hurt! Let me help you, come we can go to my lab-" 

A growl interrupted her, "No- I..." Moira trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to put words to what she was feeling. 

"You don't feel safe there, I understand. I have a medical kit in my room we can use, you've spent plenty of time, there while we were working on that nanite project together yes?" Angela remembered it fondly, many late nights at her desk with Moira over her shoulder. Debates, arguments, leading to breakthroughs and success followed by late nights of coffee and cookies to keep themselves going. She didn't even realize the suggestive implications of what she said until Moira gave her a wide-eyed stare. 

"I-I didn't mean like that Moira!" She said as it suddenly hit her, the Swiss woman's cheeks flushed. 

Moira smiled, just a little, it was a sly amused smile but a smile. 

_Oh._

_She has a nice smile.  
  
I could kiss that smile_. Angela's thought came through unfiltered. 

"Come now to my room before you lose any more blood!" She quickly pushed all such thoughts from her mind.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the perspective changes aren't too confusing!


	3. Just For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated in the end but nothing serious happens, this brings us to the end of the story.... 
> 
> For now anyway. ;)

Moira couldn't remember much between the lab and Angela's room, all she remembered was the moment she sat on familiar sheets with familiar scents. And the feeling of calm security that came with the scent around her. She remembered feeling the bed dipping next to her, and it was only when a hand found its way to her cheek that she felt like she came back to reality fully. Turning her mismatched gaze to Angela's blue ones, "you with me?" The swiss woman whispered with a softness in her voice that Moira had never heard before. She nodded, feeling numb. Angela looked into her gaze, whatever she saw seemed to satisfy her. As she got to work on the glass, setting Moira's arm into her lap and taking some tweezers from the medical kit that laid open on the bed. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt and there's not much I can do without going to the medical bay," Angela said, holding Moira's arm as gently as she could.

"It's fine" Moira replied watching her, the Alpha didn't seem surprised by that. And slowly began removing the glass, Moira had surprisingly good pain resistance and only flinched when Angela pulled out a rather large piece. She had placed a towel under her so as not to soak her black jeans in any more blood then the Irishwoman had already done. Once all the glass was out she started quickly cleaning the wounds and wrapping them. "Some of these might need a few stitches, do you want any numbing agent?" She asked eyeing Moira. 

The Irishwoman found that her mind had slowed, she had been so focused on watching how Angela's hands moved with such accuracy and gentleness that she almost missed her question. "S-Sure..." She said quietly, it was strange being on the receiving end. She felt guilt eating at her, Angela had bigger things to worry about then Moira freaking out over shattered glass. She internally beat herself up,  _ such a simple thing yet it's so debilitating. _ She felt a headache forming and increasing the more she thought about it. 

"Moira don't you dare beat yourself up over this." A voice said to her with the firmness of a Mother telling a child not to put themselves down. 

She snorted, amused, a lazy smirk on her face. "Becoming my Mother are we?" She teased, she found it rather touching in reality.  _ I didn't know she cared so much _ . 

"If I must mother you then I will, I know you're going to beat yourself up for not looking proper and invincible in front of me. But you don't have to prove yourself to me okay? I already know your soft on the inside, the secret is out, so it's too late to act all tough now." She huffed, but there was an equally playful tease in there. However, she also used the comment as a distraction as she applied a numbing agent to the worst of the cuts on Moira's arm. It hurt almost  _ more _ than removing the glass had, a hiss escaped her and Moira found herself leaning into Angela. Burying her face into the nook of her shoulder and neck, she hadn't even thought about it simply done it. Angela let out a soft noise of surprise but didn't move to stop her, the scent of the Alpha up close and right under Moira's nose was calming, comforting in a way she never expected any Alpha to be. Only when she got a deep inhale of sweet tangerine mixed with lavender and something spicy underneath. It was weirdly comforting in a way and... _attractive_ , Moira must have lost track of time as Angela made a curious noise. “M...Moira?” She asked her voice quiet. 

The Redhead snapped out of it, leaning away “I-I’m sorry- I just....” she trailed off, she didn’t know how to finish that sentence. But the kind smile that the Alpha Doctor sent her way eased the anxiety in her gut. A hand placed on Moira's shoulder, “I understand it's alright I was just worried about losing you again,” she was worried Moira was having another episode, it touched her that Angela was so concerned. But no, the Omega had simply enjoyed Angela’s scent a little _too_ much. She wanted to just bury herself in her arms and scent her until she passed out. But that would surely be inappropriate, so the fantasy stayed in her mind for now. 

“No my dear I think I’m in the clear now, simply tired is all.” She replied instead, as Angela worked on her arm stitching up the worst of the cuts with a hum, never losing focus even for a second. The Redhead could think of a few other situations she’d like to have Angela’s focus on like that, a few were even more inappropriate then the cuddling. What was with her today? She shook her head to clear it, must be her approaching heat. She knew, like all Omega’s, they got very touchy and cuddly before their heats. But she refused to stoop to her inner Omega’s wants.  _ I have control, I don’t need Angela seeing me as any weaker then she already does after today.  _ She thought to herself. 

“Good, maybe you should stay here for the night just in case. I can sleep on the sofa.” Angela said it so casually like the decision was made up, like it wasn’t a big deal. But it sents a wave of confusing feelings through Moira’s mind, her heart picked up and she was sure her pupils probably had blown up slightly. If Angela noticed she had the dignity not to say anything until Moira took a deep breath to calm herself, despite the Swisswoman’s scent being thick in the air not aiding in her trying to calm down her racing heart. 

“Sleep here the night?” She repeated slowly like it was a foreign langauge.

Angela finished up her stitching and glanced up at the taller woman. “Yes, I assure you I will stay on the sofa no need for concern I’m far from having any self-control, Moira. You know that.” There was the tiniest hint of hurt in her voice but the Irishwoman could see she was trying to be understanding. “But if it makes you uncomfortable I can have one of my Omega assistants watch over you...” 

“No, that's fine, I don’t need watching at all Angela I’ll be fine.” That hadn’t been the right answer based on the glare that came at her from those blue eyes. 

“Moira no, _someone_ needs to watch you in case you get an infection or something worse, who knows what those chemicals will do your body especially so close to your heat,” Angela said, squeezing the taller woman’s arm gently.   
  


“I- how did you know?” Moira asked pulling her arm away suddenly feeling defensive, what else did Angela know about her that she wasn’t aware of? 

“Moira you left your calendar open on your laptop screen, and your scent is stronger than usual, your more emotional, and whenever I touch you, you look like you want to purr. Tell me I’m wrong?” She asked with an amused eyebrow raise, arms folded under her chest. 

She felt her face heat up a bit at that, and scoffed “I am  _ not _ purring, I haven’t purred once since you found me!” A huff escaping her, glancing away unable to meet those piercing blue eyes. _How could Angela be so perceptive?_ It made the Omega feel so vulnerable, in a way she was not at all used to being. When she looked back at the blonde woman, the look that came over Angela was strange. 

The Alpha smiled, slyly “Oh really?” She leaned closer to her “so if I did this...” she slowly so as not to startle her and to give Moira plenty of time to say no if she didn’t want this. Put her arms around her and pulled the Redhead close, she hugged her, rubbing a hand down her back head resting on her shoulder. It was so unexpected, so strange that Moira didn’t know how to react. Sure they had hugged in the lab but Moira had been half out of her mind at that point she hardly thought about it. It had been so long since anyone had touched her since she  _ let _ anyone touch her. That for a long moment she just stayed frozen unable to move, until slowly she relaxed into the embrace. Returning the hug by putting her much longer arms around Angela’s lithe but lean frame. Warmth spread from her chest, it was a nice happy warmth a feeling she hadn’t had in a long time. 

“Can I.... scent you?” It was a bit blunt, and possibly redundant since she had scented her earlier without even asking, but she was determined to be polite this time and ask permission. But _oh she wanted to scent her_ _ so bad _ _ly_ it was killing her to be so close and not take in that sweet scent. 

“Only if I can do it to you,” Angela replied Moira could practically hear the smile in her voice. 

“Hmm... a excellent deal...” She leaned into her, being careful not to lean too much of her weight on the much smaller woman. Being held like this was comforting, she almost felt like crying and had no idea why that was. It was like she had been missing something for so long and finally got it back. Nuzzling her face against Angela’s neck, perhaps being a little _too intimate_ about it than what was considered appropriate, scenting her. Inhaling the Alpha’s scent, it was intoxicating in a way and Moira suddenly found she didn’t mind the proximity. 

“You’re purring” Angela giggled in her ear and it sent a rush of shivers down the Irishwoman’s spine. She hummed, “I am” she confirmed the purring sound reverberating through her body. “I’m sorry for being so... clingy... this isn’t appropriate of me to do- I should-” She suddenly started to pull back, shuffling back on the bed her cheeks a new shade of pink. As the reality of what she was doing started to dawn on the Irishwoman. But before she could run Angela grabbed her tie pulling her in until their noses touched, Moira held her breath as she held the fierce look in that blue gaze. 

“Don’t you **_dare_** run out that door Moira,” Angela growled, oh, _Oh, OH_ this was the Alpha inside her for sure. Moira  _ liked this Alpha _ , a small sounds escaped her it was something between a whimper and a groan and she felt the blush rise to the next level on her face. She had _not_ meant to let _that_ sound escape her, whoops.  


“Now look if you don’t like me and this is just hormones talking then fine, walk out. But I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past year and you keep pulling me in and pushing me away and I’m sick of this dance. If you want to walk out, then walk out, but if not, then you damn well better kiss me _right now_. “She said tightening her hold on Moira’s tie until she could feel it digging into the back of her neck, her blue gaze never once breaking from those mismatched eyes. 

Moira blinked. 

The shocked expression on the Irishwoman's face slowly morphed into a sly smile, “oh dearest I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting so long.” 

And with that, she leaned in and kissed the beautiful Swisswoman senseless, warm lips pressing in. The sweet scent filling every breath she took, the hands on her suddenly felt all too hot like burning iron on her skin. The cheeks under her own hands were so soft to the touch, she felt all her worries fade into the background, suddenly seeming pointless – even silly – in comparison to the beautiful sun before her. She kissed Angela with teeth and tongues and lips, until she was senseless, until they were a tangle of limbs on the bed, the purring rumbling in her chest never stopped. She didn’t even realize the words of appreciation that spilled from her lips. Words that were equally matched by Angela’s own words, the Alpha’s kisses covering Moira’s face, neck, and collar bone. 

“Beautiful”   
  


“Handsome”   
  


“Stunning”   
  


“Gorgeous”   
  


“Are you trying to out compliment me, Moira?”   
  


“Yes. Is that a challenge my love?”   
  


The laugh that bubbled up from the Blonde woman’s chest warmed her heart. 

She kissed her again, purring so loud even _she_ could hear it herself. 

“About damn time you kissed me, Moira.” 

“Hmmm much agreed my dear.” 

When the night was reaching its end, Moira was surrounded by pillows and fluffy blankets in a warm cocoon. Her heart felt like it was on cloud nine and her soul felt full of nothing but love for one person. In her arms was the most beautiful scientist she had ever met and she had learned one very important thing about Angela today. 

Angela was only this sweet to one person. 

To her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the perfect ending but it'll do! 
> 
> I maaaaaaaay turn this into a little series perhaps, just make a series of little stories 3-4 chapters each and skip the long boring stuff in-between that I hate writing. Thats why its so hard for me to finish fics I'm just really bad at pushing through those boring transitional chapters xD. But a series of short fics means I can jump around to the scenes I wanna write and skip that stuff, so I might go that route. We'll see. 
> 
> I also really wanted to use the ending to show how these two break stereotypes - I love characters that break the norm. Moira is an Omega but she takes the lead when it came to kissing Angela, Angela is a Alpha but she's very sweet and caring and gentle. I wanted to show that a bit at the end, in a way they understand each other a lot better because both of them break the norms for their types.


End file.
